Revolution of Love
by VickyS66
Summary: Les Miserables rewritten- What if Eponine had not been in love with Marius? What if instead she had been in love with Enjolras? How would the story have changed and would he have ever returned her love? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story, basically i notcied how few Enjolras and Eponine fan fics there are out there (and they are my favourite pairing) so i was really inspired to write one! Please note this is my first time writing so it may not be the best story you ever read but it will probably improve over time! Reveiws and comments are of course welcome :) (Please note, i am aware Eponine has an accent on her name but i cant insert that on my publisher) :) Enjoy! **

* * *

The sun was shining down on Paris, it was mid day in the tumultuous city, and the whole city reeked of discontent. Crying children and their distraught mother's lay in the streets reaching out to passers by begging for money or any scrap of food they could have. This was a city reduced to its knees by those that no longer cared for much other than parties and dancing and they were foolish enough to think nothing would happen, the people would not go down without a fight.

* * *

Eponine stood staring up at the platform in front of her in awe, all around her people jostled and shouted in agreement as Enjolras and Marius called out for the people to join them. Here in front of General Lamarque's house a rally was taking place and the atmosphere sent goose bumps along her skin, the people were ready...they were all ready to fight for their freedom.

"Lamarque is ill and fading fast!" cried Enjolras.

Eponine felt her heart flutter, he had always been there, leading the people and the students towards a better future, she had known him for little more than a year and she loved him already. He was perfect in her eyes, strong, brave and he always spoke his mind yet a part of her died when she had realised that was no room for love in his life, whereas the other men were constantly chasing after some girl, he was always true to his goal. She wasn't sure he even knew who she was, sure he had seen her time to time, she was constantly in the company of Marius but they had never spoken two words to each other. Shots rang out and Eponine was startled out of her thoughts, approaching from the entrance arch, several mounted officials pushed the crowd backwards, as to be expected Enjolras was at the front of the crowd yelling insults up at the hated men who represented the law which oppressed the people. Soon enough the cry of "Vive la France" rang out, as the officials began to back away, clearly frightened by this sudden outburst.

"Eponine what are you doing here?!"

She turned to see Marius approaching her concern written on his face as she was pushed roughly against the wall by the boisterous crowd. She smiled reassuringly at him as he led her away down an alley back onto the main street.

"I had to come watch you and Enjolras, you were both brilliant as usual."

"Eponine it's too dangerous for you out here, the law is crushing down on our spirit and a women attending one of these meetings will only make them worse, you know what they're like! Go home Eponine."

Hurt coursed through her veins as she looked up at Marius, he knew all too well what she was going through back home, her parents didn't give a damn what happened to her just as long as she earned her keep. He looked down at her regret in his eyes as he saw the tears well up in her afflicted eyes, far older than her years.

"Eponine I'm-"

"Marius!"

They both turned to see Enjolras stood watching them with a curious expression, his eyes lingered on Eponine for a little longer than usual but she was so caught up in her own thoughts it escaped her notice. He came closer and slapped Marius on the back, shaking his golden hair back from his face he smiled and declared

"That was the best rally we've done in a long time, the people are ready can't you feel their on our side! Ready to answer the call! My friends if there was ever a time for a revolution it is now!"

He hurried off followed by various students, all members of ABC, amazed and awed by his performance, all of them would follow him into battle without a doubt they all believed in freedom as strongly as he did, all hell bent on the liberation of France. Eponine stared after him, with eyes full of an emotion so strong she doubted it could be named. Marius glanced down at her and bit back his words as he stared down at her in shock, he knew exactly what the look in her eyes meant and he looked after Enjolras, his friend completely oblivious to just how many people loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people, sorry for such a long wait for this, just had a bit of a chaotic for last weeks, but holidays soon so gaps for the updates should get smaller. Thank you everyone for reading! So because there was a bit of waiting, i'm doing a double whammey! There will be another chapter uploaded tonight :) Hope you all enjoy it, please bear in mind its my first fan fic. Please reveiw if you feel like it!**

**P.s because everything happens in the space of a few days in the muscial or book whichever you've read/seen, so i'm adding in a few days which we wont have seen just to let their relationship flourish more. **

**P.s.s your perfectly free to imagine the characters however you want, in my mind its Samantha Barkes**** and Aaron Tveit (because they did such a good job in the movie) but feel free to put whoever you want in the roles and maybe let me know who you see as the ultimate all time Eponine and Enjolras! Anyway sorry for the long talk enjoy!**

* * *

Enjolras sat observing as his friends as they laughed and celebrated an abundance of wine bottles and beer glasses lay over the timbered tables, a sense of contentment was in the air. For now at least they were all happy with the progress they had made today, nothing was more important than earning the people's trust and support, the blood of every student in Paris was afire with the need to see the freedom they all so yearned for. He sipped his beer and reclined back in his chair, Combeferre was sat beside him talking to some young and impressionable boys who had no idea what they were getting themselves into, but they needed all the voices they could get, to spread the word across Paris. Grantaire was lying face down on the floor in a pool of beer, what a surprise, he was as always drunk, he smiled up at Enjolras raising his beer in a friendly gesture before passing out once again. Idiot.

Many people were clamouring to hear what I had thought of the rally today but Enjolras was in no mood to talk, there was something different about today only he couldn't place what it was. Enjolras scanned the crowded and enlivened room and his interest was piqued when he noticed Marius escorting the young women from earlier to a quiet and secluded corner of the room.

Eponine he thought her name was, he remembered her from when he had first arrived in Paris and met Marius, they all knew her background, it was not a happy one. He supposed she was pretty, long brown hair falling down her back and huge eyes always filled with some hidden emotion when they fell on him. From where he was sat he could just hear the whispered secrets of their conversation, and he smiled as he heard Marius's well spoken voice against the street tones of Eponine's

"Eponine, I didn't mean to be so insensitive earlier, what I said it wasn't fair, I know how hard things must be at home for you."

"It don't matter Marius, there's no need to be sorry. Life's hard of course it is, but I'm very lucky to have a roof over my head and food in my mouth, not many in this world do."

"Eponine you're a saint to pretend you don't have to deal with much, we all know your father...he's not the nicest man."

"No I realise that sat with all you fine folks, you're all gentlemen, and I don't know why you all care so much for my life?"

"Don't be so modest Eponine, we all love you because you're so kind and gentle."

Enjolras saw her blush from across the room as she hid behind the soft curtain of her hair. A new found admiration for this lost girl stirred in his veins, he had known her so long yet had he ever really noticed her. The revolution had blinded him to all else, he freely admitted that, but there was no doubt in his mind now that he wished to know Eponine better.

Crossing the room cautiously so as not to stumble upon their conversation uninvited he headed towards them, he saw Marius glance at him, then whisper something to Eponine. She glanced up hurriedly, wiping away tears from her face as she met his gaze, something passed between them which took their breath away. Enjolras pulled up a chair and sat, smiling at the two of them as they looked at with surprised faces.

"Hello Marius, well done by the way for the excellent speech today."

Marius smiled and clapped him on the back, laughing as they began to talk of well things were progressing, yet Enjolras couldn't take his eyes of Eponine, something which didn't fail to pass Marius's notice.

"Eponine, I noticed you joined us at the rally today, did you enjoy it?"

She glanced up eyes full of shock, Enjolras tried to control his smile as he realised she probably thought he had no idea who she was. She smiled suddenly and it was a beautiful transformation, from a timid girl to a beautiful young women.

"Yes thank you, you were both magnificent, the people are clearly ready."

Enjolras smiled, she was right about that, but he wished to know more of her and for once in his life he did not know what to say. He cast about for something to say but thankfully Marius spoke for him.

"Eponine, the night has been a long one perhaps you would like something stronger to drink?"

She nodded "That would be nice thanks, perhaps a beer?"

"I'll get!" declared Enjolras before quickly marching towards the bar. Jean Prouvaire was stood with Joly joking about something futile as usual. When Enjolras approached they smiled and began to laugh.

"You're well in there Enjolras," chuckled Joly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The beautiful Eponine, well it looks like your charms are paying off," teased Jean Prouvaire.

"Oh very funny, you know I have no interest in women Jean, they are too much of a distraction, you always were a weepy romantic."

"Loosen up Enjolras, she doesn't have to be a distraction if you don't let her, you can still have women and be focused."

Enjolras shoke his head, what a pair of clowns! He grabbed the bottle of beer and headed back towards his table.

Marius was sat watching as Joly and Jean poked fun at Enjolras, but he could see just how much Eponine loved him and why not? He was a very handsome and confident man; he could understand why she had fallen for him. He glanced at her, she was flushed and her breathing had increased and he couldn't resist the chance to tease her.

"Calm down Eponine, he's not that enchanting."

She turned to him and he laughed as she shot him a glare, if looks could kill. She swatted him with her hand, but sent him a good natured smile, she knew he meant no harm and he had a point. At the rate her heart was pounding she was sure the whole room could hear it, she tried to control her blush as she saw him heading back towards them, his gaze burning her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Chapter 3 as promised, enjoy! Please reveiw if you feel like it :) **

* * *

The night was drawing in; stars appearing over the sleeping city, the peace the night brought was almost unprecedented. In the small cafe the drunken students were still joyous and euphoric, dancing and singing their praises of their leader, for things had gone very well today. Enjolras smiled as he watched the happiness around him, he knew there was a time coming when that changed, some would die but for tonight he did not dwell on that, he was surrounded by friends and he was content with the world, if only for a brief period of time.

He turned back to Eponine, she was flushed from the heat of the room and a little from the empty beer bottle she had drained. She was glowing and Enjolras had never seen a more beautiful smile. Marius was sat to their left discussing with Courfeyrac whether he should speak with his grandfather again.

"So, how did you and Marius meet?"

"Me and my sister was running from the police, stealing never was our strong point, Marius was around at the time and he helped us escape, me sister went home and Marius took me back to his home where he asked me about me life. We've been friends ever since."

Enjolras laughed, she was always in trouble that much he knew, he wished he had known her as long as Marius, she trusted him, everyone could see that. Once he was sure she was in love with Marius but now he doubted they were anything more than best friends. He looked over at him and he smiled brightly at him before muttering something to Courfeyrac and strode back towards them before saying:

"Eponine it's getting late perhaps it was time you headed home?"

She looked up and nodded glancing out at the dark, she didn't seem scared at the prospect of walking home alone and Enjolras knew she probably walked at night; it was the only time he too could think clearly. Yet he didn't like the idea of her walking home alone, there was an overwhelming need to protect coursing through him.

"Allow me to escort you home?" he asked, offering her a hand.

Eponine peered up at him for a moment, before she gently placed her hand in his, and she gasped quietly as an electric tingle spread through both their hands. They gazed at each other for a moment, as if in their own world, nothing else mattered. Marius cleared his throat beside them and a glass smashing behind Enjolras made them jump apart as they both blushed and looked away.

"Well...I'll say goodnight Eponine, Enjolras will get you home safely," Marius said softly as he pulled her into a hug.

Enjolras took her arm and glared at Joly as he shot him thumbs up and a wink. He led her down the stairs and there was a comfortable silence as they exited the rowdy cafe and stepped out onto the peaceful and quite streets.

"You did not have to escort me home monsieur."

"Pleas Eponine call me Enjolras and yes I did, I could not leave you to wonder the streets by yourself."

She nodded and they walked calmly along beside the river, the moon shone down on the water turning its grey waters to sparkling silver, a glimmering ribbon twisting through the city in the dark. He smiled down at her, yet he wondered how she did not catch a chill dressed so scantly, the rags hang of her thin body.

They headed down a dark run down street, the houses were crowded together, not a light shone in any of the empty spaces, were windows should have been. They could hear a baby crying somewhere, a ugly screaming cry but it never seemed to stop, shouting came from a building next to them, a man and a women, no doubt a once happy couple. She kept walking her head held high, but he knew she must have felt a little ashamed that she lived like this, they stopped outside the grumbiest house of all, the door half hanging off and the windows all kicked in. She glanced up at his conflicted face and he tired to compose his features as he saw the pain reflected in her eyes.

"Well, this is me," she said quietly.

Enjolras nodded and let go of her arm, as he did he noticed ugly purple bruises around her thin wrists that he had not noticed before, there were fingerprints too, almost as if someone had held her wrists in a iron like grip. She noticed the direction of his eyes, filled with horror as he stared impassively down at her bruises.

"Where did you get these?" he said levelly, almost as if he was trying to control his anger.

"It doesn't matter Enjolras, everyone has problems, and me father isn't particularly understanding that's all, I have to go..."

She turned to leave and Enjolras caught her arm, the world stood still for a second time that evening as they looked at each other in wonder, and then he let her go, and she moved back as he gently whispered

"Be careful."

She glanced at him one more time before she headed inside, leaving him staring after her. He leant against the cold wall of the house and sighed, what was happening to him? He should be focused on the revolution and leading his men and yet he was in some daze over a girl, a girl who meant nothing just as he did, but he knew in his heart she meant far more than nothing, he would do anything for her. That scared him more than anything.

"I have to stop this before it gets out of hand, no more talking to her."

He turned and taking a deep breath headed back towards the cafe, and his duty.

Eponine leant against the door of her house, no one was in as usual, her mother and father out stealing and her sister not yet home. Her heart was racing and her arm was burning as if where he had touched her was branded into her skin. There was no doubt in her mind now she loved, him, everything about him, his handsome looks, his powerful speeches, the proud set of his jaw, the way he handled a gun, everything about him was perfect. Yet she knew nothing would come of it but what could she do...? After all it might all be gone tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Right hello again guys! Thanks so much for the support that this story has recieved its lovely to see :) Right next chapter as promised and once again another chapter will be appearing later tonight! Should be more coming up next week as its now the holidays! Anyways enjoy and i promise that although this story is quite slow on the whole e/e front there will be lots of scenes to come! :) **

**Disclaimer- The only thing i own is Aaron Tveit, in my dreams anyways :) The rest sadly belongs to Hugo! **

* * *

Eponine awoke to a new day, there was a new flutter in her heart, perhaps things could now change, Enjolras finally knew who she was but he was far too focused on other things to truly see her. Gavroche and Alzelma were curled around her, in their small makeshift bed, sometimes she thought the only reason she stayed here was to protect her younger siblings, she could cope with the beatings but she would not stand by and watch her sister become as ruined as she was. Quietly slipping out from under the blanket she pulled her shawl around her shoulders shivering against the cold, passing the fractured mirror on her way out she didn't even bother to glimpse her face, she knew what she would see and it would just make her heart ache more.

Her father's voice drifted up the stairs towards her, she grimaced he would not be happy with her and she wasn't sure if she had the strength in her to act indifferent today.

"Eponine! What time did you return home last night you brat! Long past the time I could find you useful, what is the point of you if you don't do your job you little hussy!" his face appeared in the doorway, red from anger and drunkenness.

"I was with my friends father..." she was met with a mocking laugh.

"You have no friends, who would want you, you're a bitch and that's all there is to you!"

"I am no bitch father; you are the only bastard in this family!" His face contorted and she cried out as his blows rained down on her, she always managed to make him snap. She cowered on the floor, curled up in a ball as he kicked her, knocking the wind from her frail body, when her arm snapped she bit her lip, not allowing him the satisfaction of her seeing her scream.

"Stop Father stop!" cried Gavroche running in, hearing his sisters helpless cries and wishing to stop the monster he had once called father. He leered at him before shoving him away and spitting on Eponine.

"You have learnt your lesson bitch. I want you back here at 6 tonight, you will do as I tell you, I have a few friends who would very much like your company." With that he stormed from the room slamming the front door behind him, Gavroche ran to his sister's side and tried to help her to her feet, wincing when he felt the bone on her arm, she would need someone to look at that.

"Gavroche you shouldn't interfere like that, I don't know what I would do if he turned on you."

"I cannot sit by and watch him beat the shit out of you sister! Why do you do what he says, you sell your body for his lazy ass, don't you want a better life!?"

Eponine looked away ashamed, she didn't want to admit how sick her life made her feel.

"Of course I do 'Roche, but what can I do? We have no money and I cannot even read or write! How can I ever have a better life? No I will earn the money I can so you and Alzelma can go to school, so you two won't end up like me. Now off you go and play."

Gavroche glanced at her arm but she shoved him away shooing him out onto the street, several of the boys were waiting for him and Eponine ruffled his hair before waving goodbye as he raced off with his friends, for now he would do what was best and leave her be, but sometimes he really did worry for his sister.

Eponine tried to ignore the pain and swelling in her arm (she had experienced worse) and headed out onto the street, she had till 6 to find something to do with herself, and she didn't wish to bump into her father again. With her head down she headed into the market place, admiring the trinkets and clothes on sale, if she was rich she could be beautiful and own pretty things; she fingered a lace and gasped as it was pulled harshly from her hands. She looked up to see an imposing women glaring down at her "Don't you even think about miss, I know what you whores are like, now get gone!" Eponine hurried away not wishing to draw attention to her; she thought she was rumbled when she heard someone calling after her. She quickened her pace and made to turn down a side street when a firm male grip caught her arm, she turned to see Marius smiling down at her. She pulled away in pain and he glanced at her worriedly before smiling once again,

"Eponine I must speak with you!" She nodded allowing him to continue as she leant back against the wall, he pointed into the street and she followed his eyes "Do you know who that girl is? Can you find out for me? Please Eponine I must now who she is! Have you ever seen such a beauty?" She knew instantly who the girl was, eyes as blue as the ocean and golden locks she had always lusted after, Cosette, her childhood friend. All raised up in richness and glamour by her father and look what had become of Eponine. She felt a surge of jealously run through her, not because of Marius's attentions, after all he was always after some bit of skirt, but because she wished she was like her. Cosette was the type of girl Enjolras would fall for, beautiful, pure, innocent and clever, Eponine could have been like her once, before her parents (or more like her father) fell into debt.

She nodded "Cosette, her names Cosette." Marius gasped like it was the most beautiful name he had ever heard and Eponine supposed it was really, she was never ever going to become what she so longed to be, a lady worthy of Enjolras. Marius hugged her and thanked her enthusiastically, not even noticing the pain that flashed across her face when he did, he lamented and cursed when they realised the maiden had disappeared.

"Eponine, please locate her for me? You know everyone; you know these streets like the back of your hand, if anyone can find her it's you! Please do this for me?"

She nodded blushing after his shower of praise "Of course monsieur I will find her for you, she cannot live far away, but you will have to wait till tomorrow."

"I can survive one more day without her, but love will consume my heart till I lay eyes upon her again!" Eponine rolled her eyes, love at first sight what a load of bullshit!

Marius hurried off no doubt to find Courfeyrac, to tell him all about his doe eyed love.

Eponine decided that the best place to hide out till this evening was the cafe, she doubted anyone would be there, it was quiet during the day and the students preferred the evenings to conduct their meetings. Madame Rouge (as they called her because she always wore red) smiled to her as she entered the cafe, she headed to the back room, she wanted solitude and a chance to examine her injuries, her arm was very painful despite her attempt to seem brave and brush it off in front of her brother. Flopping down onto the bench, dignity did not matter to her at the moment, she peeled back the sleeve of the dress gasping at the damage her father had inflicted, so oblivious to her surroundings she did not notice she was not alone until she heard a voice call in concern "Eponine?"

* * *

**Authors note: will update as soon as i can! As usual please REVEIW! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys next chapters up! This chapter is darker, and the M rating is going to come into play a little here. Tried my hardest to present this dark issue as best as i could, obviously having never experienced it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing belongs to me, apart from Mr Pefect Tveit **

* * *

Eponine jumped three feet in the air, startled that there was anyone but her in the room, she looked up into the face of Enjolras and gasped. She stood to leave, pushing her sleeve hurriedly back down before he could see, but he moved quicker than she had ever seen him move to intercept her.

"Eponine what have you done to your arm?" he asked, the worry showing through in his voice, she wouldn't look at him as she studied his shoes.

He had nice shoes, she thought; mind you he always did dress nicely. "Eponine," he said sternly and she knew she was caught, she glanced quickly up at him, and anger flashed across his face as he noticed the purple bruises across her face. She extended her arm in an offering and he gently pushed back the sleeve, noticing her wince, it was swelling and the area was very red. "Eponine can you bend it?" She tired and then her face went pale and he noticed her buckle a little, he place her arm around her waist to help her into the chair ignoring the feelings it stirred up in his chest and over more intimate areas of his body, he blushed and gently recoiled his arm as she leant back against the chair.

"Joly," he called and he notice Eponine's eyes widen and glance around the room she had obviously thought it was just him in here. Joly and Combeferre had been watching the exchange between the pair silently, amazed at the care their fierce, and sometimes angry leader, showed to this girl. Hearing his name Joly quickly stood and moved across the room, he had been analysing her appearance and knew she had broken her arm straight away, he glanced at Enjolras who nodded slightly and he reached out his hand towards her arm. Eponine flinched away from Joly, cradling her arm against her chest.

"Mademoiselle will you let me see, I can help you?" The girl peeked through a curtain of thick hair at him before nodding and extending her arm once again, Joly touched it gently and noticed her wince once again and Enjolras stiffened beside him. "Combeferre could you fetch my satchel please and some beer for the pain?" He nodded and hurried out into the cafe, Enjolras examine Eponine's face, what had happened to her? Soon Combeferre returned and Joly set about fixing Eponine's arm passing her the alcohol to numb the pain, she reached for Enjolras's hand and he complied allowing her to grip his fingers as Joly twisted her arm back into place. When Joly had finished he exchanged a glance with Combeferre before grinning and instructing Eponine to rest before hurrying out of the room leaving Enjolras and Eponine alone.

Eponine glanced at the silent but furious Enjolras who was staring at the floor and shivered despite the fact the room was warm, was he angry with her? For some reason she couldn't bear that idea, but she didn't wish to sit here, the time was ticking away and she needed to be home soon or there would be a repeat of this morning. She made to stand but he restrained her finally looking at her for first time and she flinched at the coldness in his eyes, he noticed her reaction and stood pacing the room.

"Eponine, who did this to you?"

"Does it matter Monsieur I have to be somewhere."

"Of course it matters! You can't think it's normal to be treated like this."

"I don't see why not Monsieur I have had worse before, my father and his gang don't have the best of tempers."

Enjolras was past the point of angry he was boiling with rage, why would these men harm her? He had an overwhelming desire to protect her.

"Eponine don't go back there, you could get seriously hurt next time."

"Don't worry I won't let that happen, and I must return it's my home and I have siblings to look after, I must go Monsieur."

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped "Where are you so urgent to get to Eponine?" This was the question she didn't want to answer, she couldn't bear to think what his reaction would be, she turned away from him, fiddling with the empty tankard on the table, he sensed her hesitation and moved closer to her.

"Eponine...what are you doing this evening that you don't want to tell me about."

Her answer turned him cold.

"I must earn my keep Enjolras." He caught her meaning loud and clear and his heart broke at the tears that he saw in her eyes, she didn't want to do this but god knows what would happen to her if she didn't bring money.

"Oh god..." he whispered

"Don't worry Monsieur, I don't feel a thing." She fled the room, leaving Enjolras staring after her, feeling as if his legs might fail him, his blood run cold from the truths she had told him. What life had she known all these years?

He had promised himself he would not speak to her, so set on his revolution but when he had seen her sat there in pain a part of him had cried out to help her, why did he feel that way? His heart was ruling his head and he didn't know why.

He wanted to help her but somehow he knew he couldn't, he hated being powerless it was not in his nature, yet he knew he couldn't reveal this inner turmoil to his men; he had already been to open with her in front of Joly and Combeferre. He could hear the students beginning to pour into the cafe eager to hear one of his speeches, he would be calm and composed, and yet his blood still boiled at the idea of what Eponine would be doing tonight. He took a deep breath and shaking his head of thoughts unrelated to the revolution opened the doors to the backroom and allowed the floods of students to enter, he noticed Joly shoot him a curious look before he launched into his speech the fury in his blood making his speech even more empowering.

Eponine wandered down to the docks, she felt devastated that she had revealed her secret to Enjolras the one man she had wanted to see her as worth something, now what he must think of her? Tears ran down her face but she wiped them away, cringing as she entered the shipping yard, there were women and sailors everywhere so caught up in the throes of passion they didn't care who saw them, everyone was here for that reason after all.

A sailor approached, his breath stunk of alcohol as he leered down at her, seizing her by the waist and pushing her up against the wall shoving his tongue down her throat, she stared upwards at the dark sky as he had his fill before casting her to the floor and throwing a few coins at her, she scrambled for them, dirty money which made her ashamed but money all the same. The more she earned the less trouble her father gave her. She was busy tonight, there were lots of sailors around, come in from a ship away for months on end, and none of them had seen a woman in a long time. They weren't gentle but then that's how she imagined sex now; it wasn't an act of love was it? She didn't think so.

Walking home that night with her earnings burning a hole in her pocket she felt the guilt and shame wash down on her, look what she had become, no man would ever want her, she had been used by half of Paris by now, no man could have a women like that. Especially Enjolras his pride was too strong for that, she wished that she had been born in another life but wishing did no good she supposed, only the rich could have what they wanted in this life. She contemplated throwing herself of the bridge as she walked past it, staring down at the dark waters but she didn't have the heart to, she couldn't leave Gavroche or Alzelma like that, it wasn't right.

As she stumbled into their squalor of a home she chucked her money at her father, and he sneered at her before commenting that she had done well, high praise indeed. He would waste most her money on drink sparing a few coins for food and mother would argue with him, they would fight each other, then he would take his anger out on Eponine before storming out, sometimes he would demand she came with him to stand watch whilst he committed some crime or as a toy for his gang to be used. She clambered into bed that night, exhausted physically and emotionally, Alzelma snuggled up beside her but her little Gavroche was gone, most likely with the students in the cafe, she missed him.

As she lay there she wondered what it would be like if Enjolras was lying opposite her, and then she drifted to sleep, her hand outstretched towards a man who wasn't there.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) Please Reveiw! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait my laptop crashed :( it was torture! Anyway here you go, a few chapters a being posted tonight so hang in there guys :) So excited this week because on monday i'm going to portsmouth to see the costumes from the movie! Thanks so much for all your support! Enjoy. **

* * *

Eponine clambered from her bed early in the morning, Marius wished to hear more about her progress with Cosette, and she knew that she had to earn more money, robbing the rich upper class was never particularly hard. She threw on her clothes and patted Alzelma on the head, kissing her cheek before saying a soft goodbye and tucking the blankets around her sleeping form, let her sleep, so innocent a little longer. Walking down the high street she was soon grabbed by an anxious Marius,

"Eponine! My friend, how have you been? Have you discovered Cosette yet?" She flinched when she realised that was the only reason he wanted to talk, not because they had been best friends for years but because some silly rich girl had turned his head.

"No, I am sorry Marius, I have encountered a few difficulties in the past few days but don't worry I will find her for you before the week is out." He nodded and gave her a brief hug, noticing the bandage on her arm.  
"Eponine, what have you done?" he exclaimed.

"Oh that, that's nothing, my father was angry and things got...complicated. Joly patched me up, he said it looks worse than it is. Enjolras disagreed."

Marius hesitated, noticing the pain which flashed across her face when she spoke his name, he knew how much she cared for him but could something have happened between them? He studied Eponine who was pretending to find something interesting in the shop opposite them.

"Eponine, you and Enjolras...Is something going on there?"

She froze and turned back to him, her smile very fake "No, of course not!" He shook his head and arched an eyebrow and she gave in, realising if anyone knew when she was lying it would be Marius.

"Alright I'll tell ya but not here."

Marius nodded and after walking for a little while they sat in the park, Marius ignored the looks people passing by gave them, a gamin and a bourgeoisie boy was a rare sight and not one most of Paris approved of. Eponine seemed to pay them no heed, used to the disdain and no doubt far too caught up in her own thoughts to care.

"Go on then tell me everything, it's odd to think my friend Enjolras has finally realised the female sex exists!"

She blushed and looked down at her hands, fiddling with the fraying strands of her green skirt.

"Well, he seemed to notice me more over the last few days, he should a lot of concern when I hurt my arm and he was very kind, but..."

"But what?"

He could tell she was struggling with whatever this was, and despite his lack of understanding before he now found love was not such an odd concept to him.

"I told him some things...that I ain't sure a man like Enjolras is entirely comfortable with, he won't ever look at me the same again."

Marius nodded, he knew of what she spoke, she had told him the truth not long after they had met, she was ashamed of it he knew but it wasn't really a surprise to him. He had noticed how she sometimes slipped out of meetings before they finished, that was on nights when she hadn't stolen enough in the market place, he wished he could help her but he didn't have enough money too.

It was no surprise she was ashamed Enjolras knew, he was a very strong and proud man and Marius knew how he would feel now that he knew.

Eponine looked up at him with sad eyes "So you see why I have ruined everything thing."  
"Don't be too harsh on yourself or Enjolras for that matter, he may feel differently after he thinks it over, you don't know that he didn't already suspect such a thing, love can overcome many problems Eponine."  
"Not that Monsieur, a man's pride would not allow him to overcome such an idea, and after all he does not love me, we all know he thinks the idea of love is utter bullshit."

Marius nodded that much was true but if anyone was going to convince Enjolras otherwise it would be Eponine, she was the fire to his ice, and they would make a formidable couple. If, that was, Enjolras could recognise and acknowledge his feelings and he wasn't going to do that without a bit of help along the way.

* * *

**Please review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok next chapter, enjoy people! **

* * *

Later that evening Enjolras was sat at his usual table in the cafe, scribbling down more plans for the revolution, he had become so distracted as of late and he needed to complete these or nothing was going to happen. The spirit the people had would die away if they didn't see results happening, La Marque was not going to last much longer that much everyone knew and that would be their opportunity and he needed to be ready as their leader, they expected that much of him. He sighed when Grantaire plonked himself down next to him, he reeked of gin and he was barely able to sit up.

"What you doing Enjy?"

"Don't ever call me that again...I'm writing up some important plans."

Grantaire snorted and downed another bottle, Enjolras hoped that soon enough he would pass out, he usually did.  
"That's all you ever do mate, you need to get laid."  
Enjolras just carried on writing, he wasn't going to justify that with an answer and soon enough Grantaire would get bored and move one. He had after all had plenty of women when he had been younger, in his first year that was all he cared about, then he grown up and seen his true purpose, they no longer interested him, freedom was more important.

"What about that Eponine, she's pretty and I'm sure she'd do the job well, I've had her once or twice."

Enjolras froze; his thoughts freezing up, how many of the students in here had slept with Eponine? Had everyone known but him what she really was?

"Oh I touched a nerve there, didn't I? Trust me mate, she would do wonders for you." Enjolras turned swiftly and punched Grantaire with so much force he heard a crack as Grantaire hit the floor. Enjolras stared down at him with eyes so full of fury that Grantaire quickly shut his mouth and as he was helped to his feet by an astonished Combeferre, he scrambled away to the bar where he nursed his bleeding nose.

Combeferre studied the frozen from of Enjolras, the anger radiating of him was enough to scare away even the toughest of men and he was struck by a remark he had always thought of when looking at Enjolras, he was capable of being terrible.

"What did he say to you to provoke that sort of a reaction?"  
Enjolras blinked as if awoken from his stupor and he turned and sat back down, he glanced at the still curious Combeferre and muttered "Nothing."  
"He's a drunkard Enjolras, he doesn't mean what he says don't let him get to you."  
"I know."

Combeferre studied Enjolras once more before heading off to order a drink from the bar, no doubt he would find out later what Grantaire had said. Enjolras sat fuming, trying to control the rage he had felt, he didn't know what it was but as much as he knew he should see Eponine as worthless and below his notice, he doubted that she did it out of choice and he hated to see her so degraded. When Grantaire had spoken of her as though she was an object or a prize to have something inside him had snapped, he had hated it, she was worth more than that to him. Why did he regard her in such a way? He had no idea and he didn't know how to convince himself to ignore her, Marius was beginning to make sense, perhaps he wasn't such an idiot when he spoke of romance. He heard laughter and glanced up to see the students had entered the cafe followed by Marius and Eponine, this was going to be a long night.

Eponine tried to ignore the fact that Enjolras was sat at his usual table, she was going to pretend that everything was normal, he needn't affect her. Marius sent her a worried look but she shot him a winning smile, and he fell for it, if there was something Eponine was good at, it was acting like everything was fine. She asked Marius if she could have some beer and then she headed over to a table at the back of the room, out of the way of the students but she could observe the room perfectly. She was shocked to see Grantaire resting at the bar, nursing a bloodied nose and looking very sorry for himself, she glanced around but there seemed to be no sign of a scuffle apart from a chair lying on the floor at Enjolras's table. She passed it off as coincidence and looked away as he was joined by his friends, all talking hurriedly about La Marque's current state. Marius made his way over to her and plonked her tankard and a book down on the table.

"Sorry Eponine, but I can't sit with you tonight the meetings very important but maybe you can have a look at this book? Cosette thought you might like it, she wants to see you some time."

"You do know I can't read Monsieur."

Marius looked taken aback as if this thought had never crossed his mind; despite the fact in the time he had known her he had never seen her with a book.

"Really?! Well maybe you can try to understand some of it then? Anyway I have to go." She nodded and watched him head back towards the boys, she noticed Enjolras had been watching their exchange with interest, their eyes met and she gasped and quickly looked away. When she glanced back up he had returned his attention to his meeting and she breathed out in relief.

She stared down at the paperback on the table, from the rose on the cover she could gather it was a romance, no doubt but she had no idea where to begin. She studied the cover for another minute before opening the book to the first page, hoping it might make a little sense to her but all she saw on the page were black scribbles, how as she supposed to make sense of this? She flicked through the pages hoping something would leap out at her but nothing did, she hated not being able to read or write, it meant she really had no way to raise herself from the position she had been born into. She pushed the book away it just upset her, she didn't need to be reminded of how hopeless her life really was, she sighed and tucked her head against the wall drifting in and out of day dreams.

Enjolras watched as she had looked at the book in disdain, flicking through the pages with no real purpose, at first he had not understood but soon it became clear she did not know how to read, but he was impressed at her determination to try. He drifted in and out of the meeting, watching the girl in the corner as she slowly fell in and out of sleep whether she knew it or not. He smiled as a hint of a grin crossed her face, he was glad she at least found peace in her dreams. He had not noticed that Marius and Combeferre were very aware of how distracted their leader was and they both shared smiles across the tables, little did he know but they both knew their leader was falling in love with the mystery and enchantment that is Eponine.

Eponine stirred from sleep not realising she had drifted off and thanking her lucky stars it was not as late as she had first thought, she cursed though when she realised she would need to be out earning money very soon and she was going to have hurry home before her father kicked off again. She stood tucking the book away in the folds on her dress, she couldn't read it but maybe she could teach herself, she knew how hopeless that idea was but she was too proud to admit defeat, besides it had been a gift. She hurried from the room, she knew Marius would know where she had gone and not worry and she didn't know how much longer the students would be so she daren't disturb them. Rushing out into the street she tried to push through the crowd of students lounging around the door, she didn't know any of them and she didn't recall ever seeing any of them before, they must have come to see Enjolras. She cursed when she bumped into one, he was large and intimidating and he laughed as she tried to push past.

"Excuse me little lady, but someone needs to learn a little respect, hey I know you! Your that whore that everyone's always talking about, your very sought after." He grabbed her arm and the others just laughed as he dragged her over to the alley beside the cafe.

"Get off me Monsieur, you are mistaken, please Monsieur!" She winced as he backed her up against the wall, her arm screamed in pain as he tightened his grip. She usually had no problem but this was not how she did things, she was always careful who she picked as customers. Fear filled her veins as he pushed her harder into the wall, she could see the glint of silver in the dark and realised he had a knife on him, she did the only thing that crossed her mind;

"**ENJOLRAS! ENJOLRAS! HELP!**"she screamed, before she felt a hand clamp down on her mouth silencing her, and she realised he never would have heard her.

"You little bitch, keep that pretty mouth shut or I'll shut it for you." The knife pressed against her throat and she gulped, and flinched as heard her dress tear, this was not good.

"Please Monsieur let me go!" she cried against his hand, struggling against him, she kneed him in the crotch and he cursed letting go of her for a second, the knife dropping to the floor, before slamming her back against the wall.

"You'll pay for that bitch."

Suddenly a voice sounded through the alley that filled her with joy "I believe the lady said let her go." Eponine glanced upwards to see Enjolras stood in the alley entrance, Marius, Courfeyrac, Joly and Combeferre standing behind him. He had come to save her.

* * *

**Enjolras POV**

Leaning back in his chair he listened as his friends discussed what they needed to do about La Marque, could they afford to wait until he died? Considering he wasn't going to last much longer Enjolras knew this wouldn't be a problem. He glanced up as he noticed Eponine stand, he smiled as she picked up the book, he admired her perseverance, she wanted to read that much he could tell. His smile disappeared when he watched her hurry from the room, he knew where she was going and it broke his heart, but what could he do? He caught Marius's gaze across the table and they exchanged their worry silently, they both hated the way life had been so unfair to such a dazzling young women.

A few minutes later the meeting began to break up, they hadn't gotten very far, it very much touch and go until La Marque died, they just needed to keep the people's murals up until then. The students began to relax and talk of other matters, their laughter and shouts filling the room as they consumed more drink yet everyone heard the piercing cry that turned their leader's face pale.

**ENJOLRAS! ENJOLRAS! HELP!**" the bar turned silent but Enjolras was already out of his seat and tearing down the stairs, he knew that voice, Eponine and of course he would answer her pleas. Marius, Courfeyrac, Joly and Combeferre followed him, worried for both their leader and the young maiden they knew he ran to protect; they burst out into the street and followed her cries into the alley. Enjolras felt his blood boil and the sight before him, Eponine was pinned up against the wall by a fellow student whom he recognised as Arnaud Duval, and he was a nasty piece of work, there was no doubt what he had tried to do, her dress was in tatters. A knife glintered on the floor, and he realised Eponine must have disarmed him, but now he had his hand clamped around her neck in a vice like grip. Enjolras noticed Joly wince beside him as Arnaud tightened his grip on her arm, they both knew it couldn't have healed yet, the pain must be...

"I believe the lady said let her go." He noticed Eponine's eyes fill with relief, the fear disappearing as she realised he wouldn't let him hurt her. Arnaud assessed the situation, he would never the reach the knife before Eponine got away and Enjolras knew that even Arnaud didn't like the odds of four against one.

"If you want this whore, then you can have her!" he cried throwing Eponine to the floor and dashing from the alley.

Enjolras hurried to Eponine lifting her in his arms as she whimpered against his chest, he had never seen her so weak, she was always so strong and this was her real interior. Joly rushed over, assessing her quickly, they all knew she was shaken but he had done some painful damage to her arm. He carried her gently up the stairs into the cafe; they followed Joly into the backroom ignoring the stares everyone gave them. None of the students had ever seen their leader handle anyone with such care. Enjolras could not give a shit what they thought all that mattered to him was the girl in his arms.

He set her down on a table, and pulled off his red jacket to place under her head. She smiled up at him and whispered "Thank you." He nodded trying not to show the inner turmoil he was experiencing. Marius rushed over and held her hand, comforting her but she didn't look at him once, her eyes were fixed on him and he felt his heart rate pick up. Joly assessed her injuries and announced that thankfully other than some bruises and her arm she was alright. The shock was slowly dimming away and he noticed her walls were coming back up, as she passed off her injuries as nothing, the small glimpse of the frightened girl she truly was inside was all he was getting tonight. He did have to suppress a smile as he noticed she inhaled into his jacket, her fingers playing with the hem. Soon enough Marius announced he had to be getting home, as did all the others, Eponine smiled and thanked them all, as they left they all sent him cheeky smiles and he sighed and ignored them. Joly lingered longest and said quietly

"She will need somewhere to stay tonight, I would like to look at her again tomorrow and the streets are hardly safe for her."

Eponine frowned and was about to protest when Enjolras cut in "She can stay with me," Joly nodded and smiled before disappearing. He could feel her gaze on him and he turned to look at her, her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Monsieur you have done enough for me already and I thank you for rescuing me, but you needn't have to look after me tonight, I can manage."  
"Eponine, please call me Enjolras and of course I can look after you, I will be working most of the night so I won't need the bed and I'd rather know you were safe."

"Alright Enjolras what's your game? Why would you let a whore inside your house? You should hate me, or at least disapprove of me and not wish to associate with me."

"There is no game, you forget I fight for freedom so girls like you are freed from your dark worlds, I just want to see you safe."  
Eponine was silent for a moment considering what to do, she was intrigued by the way he was acting.

"Ok Enjolras I will stay with you for just one night. Thank you."

He nodded and stood, helping her to her feet and shivered as she draped his jacket around him, it smelt a little of her now, vanilla, and something that was just Eponine, he shrugged into it. Then he took her arm and they walked out into the night. Both filled with anticipation that something was going to happen tonight, they didn't know what they both waited for but it was now that they would discover what really lay between them.

* * *

**Please review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! So heres another chapter enjoy! **

* * *

Eponine glanced around her as Enjolras let opened the door to his home, it was weird to see something as private as this, he was a very private man that much she knew and she could tell so much about him just from his home. The bookshelves full of hundreds of books, told her that he was a devoted reader and student, and the absence of anything personal told her he wasn't one to keep sentimental things. She smiled up at him as he lit the candles around the room and threw his jacket onto the chair in the corner of the room. He glanced back at her stood awkwardly in the doorway and grinned, it transformed his face, it was grin that only she saw.

"Make yourself at home, my room is through there," he pointed to another door, she nodded and placed her shawl down on a wooden chair at the small dinner table, it was awkward to say the least, she didn't really know where she stood. Usually she only ever saw a man's house when she was working and there wasn't much talking involved.

"Are you hungry?" he asked concern on his face, he noticed just how thin she was.

She nodded and he moved over to the small kitchen where he had left some plates, when he had time to cook her something she didn't know so she simply smiled as he passed her some bread and a bowl of soup. Wow he was a good cook, something she hadn't expected.

He moved over to the table and helped her into her chair and they both ate their dinner in silence, but it was comfortable enough, nothing needed to saying, he knew just how grateful she was for all this. He smiled at her and then remembered something he had been meaning to ask her,

"You took the book, yet you can't read, did you hope to learn?" She glanced up surprised to say the least.

"Wow you don't miss anything do you!" he threw back his head and laughed a joyous and full sound, which warmed her heart. "Yes I guess I do want to learn, I never really had the chance and I thought if I could then maybe things could change, with you know...but I hadn't imagined it would be so hard!"

He laughed again and nodded, and then an idea hit him, "Eponine I don't suppose you would like me to perhaps teach you?"

She looked up at him eyes full of wonder and gratitude, appearances were defiantly deceiving in Enjolras's case, he was the kindest man she had ever met. "Yes I would love that, but I fear it is too late for me to learn."  
"It is never too late to learn anything Eponine."

After dinner he led her over to his desk and cleared it off before he drew up another chair for her, she sat, suddenly nervous, his scent overpowered her, off musk and pine and she began to blush for some unknown reason. He glanced at her, the proximity of her having the same affect on him but he focused on the task at hand. She pulled out the book and passed it to him and he nodded before opening it to the first page, thankfully it was quite simple for a first reader, he talked her gently through the words, teaching her slowly how to sound out words she didn't understand. As the lesson went on they leaned closer into each other, they're bodies moving like magnets around each other. He was certainly a patient teacher and before long she was able to read the first page without difficulty. The night moved on, neither of them aware how late it was getting until the candle in front of them burned itself out. Enjolras glanced up and realised it was time to call it a night.

"Well Eponine you have done very well, you're defiantly a clever pupil."

"Yes sir and you are defiantly a wise teacher." She teased and a light giggle escaped her mouth, he smiled and noticed her eyes beginning to droop.

"Well it's time you went to sleep, the bed is through that door, I have work to do but when I am done I'll sleep through here."  
She made to protest but he saw it coming and shook his head "Please just for once can you not argue?" She laughed and nodded as he led her through to his room, the bed was small but it was above and beyond what she had ever slept on before, mostly the floor. A shiver of excitement ran through her at sleeping in his bed, it was strange.

She turned back to him to thank him and gasped when she realised how close they were, enough that they chests brushed as she turned to him, his gaze flickered to her lips and he said softly "Eponine I've been meaning to ask you why you called my name? Marius was there why not call his?"  
She blushed and looked down at her feet "I don't know," He caught her chin in his hands and raised her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"I think you do." He leaned down and they're lips met, desperate and longing, he gave into it all, accepting it, his heart ruling his body. They explored each other, slowly and cautiously, experiencing the most truthful and honest moment they had ever had. They broke away, resting their foreheads against each other as their laboured breathing slowed.

Eponine smiled up at him and said softly "Yes I think I do."

He smiled and stepped embraced her gently "Goodnight Eponine."

"Goodnight Enjolras."

He turned and made his way back to his desk punching the air as he heard the door shut, well that was unexpected he thought.

Eponine slipped into bed that night, grinning to herself, she couldn't believe that after all these years of wanting him, now he wanted her back, and the butterflies stirred in her stomach as she wondered what tomorrow could hold.

* * *

**They finally kissed! Yay! Please bear in mind im writing about something i havent experienced yet so it might not be as realistic as some, as i focused more on the emotions than the actual kiss :) Please reveiw :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy Guys! Sorry for the wait, holidays have been jam packed :) I went to the les miserables costume show and wow it was amazing to see them up close, its the closest ill ever get to the lovely Aaron so i was happy enough. Anyways next chapter, its a bit fluffy/soppy but high drama is coming soon :P Enjoy! **

* * *

Eponine awoke from the most fulfilling sleep she had ever had, a smile written on her face as her fingers traced her lips remembering the night before, the kiss that she was sure was forever engraved in her memory.

She sighed contently, his smell was all around her and she blushed at the idea that the night before he had lain in this very spot, her fingers gently caressed the sheets; she hadn't slept in a bed this luxurious in her entire life.

She supposed she needed to get up, anticipation filled her stomach at facing him again, how would he react?  
Brushing her hair over one shoulder she pulled on one of his shirts lying on the back of the chair, glancing around her she realised just how tidy his room was, every book catalogued carefully in the shelves, she was amazed at the idea he had read them all. His clothes folded immaculately and his brown leather shoes placed in matching pairs all lined up under the bed. This really was a window into his mind, how calculated his thoughts must be if this was just his living space.

She glanced up when she heard a soft moan come from the other room, curiously she opened the door soundlessly, trying not to disturb the angel with slept on the couch. She doubted he ever got much sleep, she smiled as he turned over in a restless sleep, his face looked so peaceful, he truly looked his age, a young man just on the brink on his life. Sadness overcame her as she wondered whether he would see that life.

Realising she was staring ,and despite what had happened she wasn't sure that he would be too pleased to let her see such a vulnerable version of himself, so she stood and backed away.

What could she do with herself till he woke?

She glanced around and decided that breakfast was probably in order, if there was any way she was going to repay this man for how kind and compassionate he had been.

Rummaging through his well organised cupboards (no surprise there) she discovered some bread and butter and decided that would have to do, she didn't trust her cooking skills to make anything else. Grabbing two plates she prepared the breakfast and prayed Enjolras would wake soon, she didn't want to wake him until he was ready, he deserved some rest.

"Morning Eponine," a bleary voice behind her made her jump, she turned quickly and blushed when she realised he was topless, and she could tell he worked out from here, she glanced away her face flushing.

"Morning, I made you some breakfast," her eyes kept flickering back to his chest and she was trying to control herself, Enjolras smiled gently at her as he waited for her to collect herself, oblivious to the effect he was having on her.

"It's bread and butter, it was all I could find, do people eat that for breakfast?" Enjolras laughed and nodded.

"Bread and butter will be just fine." She nodded and passed him his plate before she hurried back to the couch, blushing as he realised what she was wearing and gave her an appreciative glance.

"My shirt looks good on you,"

Eponine laughed and tucked into her breakfast, Enjolras sat next to her, enjoying her company, it was odd to think it would soon all go back to normal, Eponine would go back to her life, of starvation and night work and he would go back to his. This was only a temporary arrangement of course but he found himself wishing she would stay, they hadn't established what was between them and he wondered when they would, or would they pretend it had never happened?

Eponine glanced at him and frowned; his face was darker, his eyes betraying his inner struggle.

"What's wrong? Enjolras tell me."

He glanced at the floor considering something before he said softly "Where do we stand? Eponine I need to know."  
"Do you regret what happened last night?"

"Do you?"  
"No, I've waited for that moment for a little while now."  
He smiled at her "I didn't regret it either." She smiled radiantly back at him and he gave into his urge and pulled her in for another kiss, she giggled and kissed him back, smiling against his mouth. In that moment they were like any other young couple with the world at their feet and a bright future ahead of them. Neither of them could have known the huge storm which was about to break and leave their lives shattered forever.

* * *

**Please Reveiw! :) **


	10. Chapter 10- Message to reader

**Heyy Guys! So you may have noticed this isn't a proper chapter just wanted to sort a few things out before I upload the next chapter (which should be tomorrow). Right ok here we go:**

**1. Thanks so much for all your support! Your reviews mean so much to me and its nice to know my work isn't going unappreciated, I wasn't expecting this reaction when I first started. 3000 views! I wanted to say a special thank you to Ceres-Rose because your review was amazing and lovely to hear!**

**2. Some of you have said that you want me to keep writing for a while and if I continue with the normal tragic plot of the book then this isn't very possible, there's only so long I can drag it out...so please let me know through PM or review do you want me to go further than the book/musical? Or would you rather do the traditional story? Let me know guys**

**Once again a huge thank you, sorry for the rambling and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok heyy guys, next chapter! Thank you so much for all your support, it means so much to me :)As for those of you who reveiwed, thanks so much, as for the ending well u'll just have to wait and see (but i'll give you a hint i never was one for tragic endings or cliffhangers for that matter) I decided to perhaps explore a little further than the book/musical, but you'll have to wait and see how that develops. For those of you who wanted the traditional story, sorry but there are other fanfics out there if your desperate for that :P Once again thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

The cafe was busy tonight, Eponine mused, it felt like the atmosphere was building, something was going to happen soon and it would be huge. She could feel it stirring in her veins, a revolutionary fire.

Enjolras was sat to her right chatting away to Combeferre about more plans, she watched how his face came alive, and the passion he felt clear in his eyes. One of his hands was gesturing wildly, accentuating his every word; the other was clasping her hand gently under the table.

They hadn't said anything to their friends but it was safe to say everyone had guessed, and Enjolras didn't seem to mind about displaying their affection, he was proud to call her his.

Marius was sat on the other side of her and as usual he was chattering about Cosette to anyone who would listen.

"Eponine, Cosette said she knew you, is that true?"

Eponine gulped, she wasn't usually comfortable with the past and she had never spoken of her childhood to anyone.

"Yes, she used to live under my parents care, I'm ashamed to say she was neglected terribly and we weren't friends, but I am grateful she is ready to forget that and move on."

Marius smiled gently at her, she was getting braver everyday and he noticed Enjolras watching her with adoring eyes, he never was one to show affection and everyone knew she must be something special, then again Marius had always known that.

They both deserved to be happy.

It was at that precise moment that Grantaire stumbled into the seat next to Marius, and he sent a wolfish grin at Eponine, the grilling was about to begin.

"So Eponine is it true you have captured our fearless leader's heart?"

She blushed and seemed to suddenly find the floor very interesting as many faces turned to look at her, the students were all just as curious as Grantaire, they just had more tact then he did.

Enjolras glanced up and simply replied, "Grantaire, stop it, you know full well that we are together, there is no need to embarrass Eponine."

He squeezed Eponine's hand and she sent him a soft smile before she stood, "I must see if Madame needs any help but I'll be back soon," She leant down and kissed his cheek lightly, blushing once more at Grantaire's wolf whistle "Grantaire behave yourself whilst I'm gone, if you can."

The students laughed and Grantaire chuckled "You have a fiery one there Enjolras!" Enjolras sent Eponine a proud grin before he turned back to the task at hand.

Eponine was stood polishing the glasses when she saw her little brother come running into the room, he looked worried and out of breath.

She called to him as he hurried past "Gav what is wrong?"

He sent her a small smile before running past to the backroom, "Sorry Sis can't stop! Important news to tell Enjolras."

Eponine's face ran pale and she felt her hands shake as she placed the glass down and rushed into the backroom, this wasn't good, there was only one thing or person that could be regarded as important at this time and this news could not be good.

The students were all laughing and chatting away, oblivious to their new addition when Courfeyrac stood and cried "Everybody listen."

Gavroche cleared his throat and said clearly "La Marque is dead."  
Eponine felt her knees shake as she leant against the door for support, she knew what this meant, the time she had dreaded was upon them, the Revolution would begin.

"La Marque, his death is the hour of fate, the people's man, his death is the sign we await!" cried Enjolras, the students were stirring ready for the revolution they had waited so long for.

"On the tomb of La Marque shall our barricade rise! The time is here let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!

The students were all on their feet, cheering their leader "They will come one and all; they will come when we call!"

Eponine's eyes found Enjolras, the fire and worry both reflected in each other's gaze, what would become of him? Of these students? She looked around at the boys who were becoming men overnight, how many of their friends would survive? Marius, was he too lovesick to be any use? Grantaire, was he too drunk, would he fight but be killed? Her heart was filed with anticipation for the day they had all awaited but her head was full of worry and fear. If she lost Enjolras she was not sure what her life would become.

This was to be the last night, everything would change irreversibly tomorrow, whether for better or for worse was yet to be determined but she knew that this was the last time she would stand in this cafe with these men.

The hours flew by as she watched the students arrange the plans for tomorrow, even Marius seemed to sense this was a time to focus, to prepare; he did not speak another word of Cosette for the rest of the evening.

Gavroche approached his sister and smiled up at her as she pulled him in for a hug; she knew he had already made up his mind to fight "Is there nothing I can say to change your mind Gav?"  
She brushed a piece of hair back from his face as he shook his head "I want to fight sister; it's my revolution as well."

She nodded; he was always so brave "Well you be careful, I love you Gav."

"I love you too 'Ponine."

He scurried away back to Courfeyrac who laughed and ruffled his hair, he would look after him, she was sure of that. She glanced over at Enjolras whose face was serious as he worried over each detail, she would fight too, no matter what he said because who would protect him otherwise?

The hour grew later and he glanced up aware that he should get some rest before tomorrow, he would need it, and the battle was going to be hard.

He approached Eponine and saw the worry in her eyes, "Don't worry love, it will all be fine."

She nodded and said softly "Let's go home."

They walked in silence, each enjoying each other's company, aware that this could be their last night together on this earth, they had so little time together but Enjolras was glad for every second. He had someone worth fighting for tomorrow and his life had seemed more purposeful with her there.

They sat together that evening, Enjolras taught Eponine a little more before he turned to look at her and said quietly "Whatever happens tomorrow, promise me that you won't give up."  
Eponine nodded and gently kissed him "Of course."

"If we make it out of this, I'll follow you anywhere."

Eponine laughed and hugged him, they kissed once again, growing more passionate and hurried, they knew tonight would be their last night, their last chance together. Soon enough they were falling into Enjolras's room and he broke away his eyes searching her face.

"Eponine are you sure?"

"Yes, this could be our last night,"

Enjolras nodded and they continued in blissful happiness, letting go and forgetting what they knew tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please drop me a reveiw if you feel like it :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy guys! Sorry for the long wait! Just failed two science exams so wasnt in the best mood to right much but feeling a little more positive now :) Thank you so much for all your reviews, this is a shorter chapter but coming up some time this week will be a very dramatic one! :p Thats all the hints im giving u! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Eponine opened her eyes slowly, a smile etched onto her face as she gently turned to look at the wonderful man lying next to her, small curls falling into his eyes.

He looked so peaceful asleep and Eponine wished for just a moment that they could stay like this, encircled in each other's arms forever but today everything would change.

She reached out and stroked his cheek, smiling as his eyes opened locking onto her's and a lazy contended grin stretched across his face.

"Morning sleepy head,"

He closed the gap between them and placed a soft loving kiss on her lips, his arms tightened around her as they both wandered into memories of the blissful previous hours. When he released her his eyes had grown sadder as the atmosphere broke the full extent of what lay ahead now clear.

"Morning, I'll have to leave soon, I'll make you some breakfast first though."

He stood, heading over to the washstand and feeling Eponine's eyes on him turned and winked slyly at "Like what you see?" he teased and laughed as she blushed and hid her face.

He pulled on his shirt and breeches before heading out into the kitchen, shutting the door softly behind him, to leave her with some privacy.

Eponine sighed and stretched out her muscles, her body bathed in the golden sunshine filtering through the window, she shivered as the sky began to cloud over and swung her legs to the floor.

Ignoring her dress lying where it had been thrown the night before she pulled a blanket around her and headed over to Enjolras's wardrobe.

Enjolras was placing the breakfast down on the small table when he heard the door behind him creak, alerting him to the fact he now had company. He turned a smile on his face as he tried to ignore the worry building inside him but when he focused on the figure in the doorway his face fell...

"Eponine what are you doing?!" he cried, his eyes taking in her male attire, one of his shirts tucked into breeches far too large for her small figure and a pair of brown leather boots, which no doubt rubbed her feet.

"What I wish, to fight beside my friends and my lover for what I believe in!" she stared defiantly at him, her eyes daring him to challenge her. Usually Eponine was reckless but this was beyond sanity!

"Eponine you don't seriously believe I'll let you anywhere near the barricade?! You don't even know how to fire a gun!"

"I'll learn as you did! You never fired a gun before last week!"

Enjolras glared at her "I can still defend myself; you have proved more than enough in the last few weeks that you certainly can't! In the middle of a battle I can't sweep in and save you every time you get yourself into trouble!"

Eponine recoiled away from him as if he had slapped her and he saw the anger burning in her eyes as she clenched her fists "I never asked you to save me," she hissed.

Enjolras nodded, she made a good point. "I know but god damn it Eponine you are not leaving this house today!"

"What if you don't come home!? What then!" She screamed, worry coming alive in her eyes and he realised the root of her defiance, she didn't want him to leave her alone to sit and wait.

"Then this house is yours, to do as you wish,"

Shock flashed across her face as she came closer to him reaching a hand up to cup his face, he relaxed into her touch but no matter what she did, he would not be swayed.

"Eponine, please stay here where it is safe,"

She nodded, and he breathed a sigh of relief before kissing her gently and turning away towards the door, he glanced back as he headed down the stairs, his heart breaking as he saw Eponine's forlorn face looking down from the window, the goodbye they had never said still hanging in the air.

Eponine watched as Enjolras left and she knew in that moment that whatever he asked of her she would defy him, she couldn't sit around and wait to hear the news, that wasn't her and he should know that.

She pulled on a hat and jacket, she was used to being dressed as a boy, no one need know she was at the barricade; she could be inconspicuous and protect her love from a distance. He was right, she couldn't fire a gun but what did that matter?  
Most of the boys going to fight couldn't fire a gun.

Her little brother would be there, Marius would be there and all his friends who had been so kind to her, if she could save just a few of their lives it would all be worth it. If she could save Enjolras.

She knew that she could be going to her death but she had realised over the past few weeks that a life without him was no life at all.

Shutting the door behind her as she ducked out into the cold morning air, Eponine took a deep breath; she was ready for whatever her fate may be.

She didn't bother to glance back as she faded into the morning crowds, and if anyone had looked at her they would have seen a small boy, heading to the barricades and perhaps to her doom...

* * *

**Please Reveiw :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy guys! Sorry for such a long wait, i have had so many exams in the last few weeks, and i really wanted to set aside a whole few hours where i could just concentrate on these next chapters, because they are well lets face it, kinda dramactic.**

**Thanks so much for all the reveiws and support! :) For here on in the events will be based a little on the book but they are gonna be from my own imagination and events will change :) I'm aware a few people have said that they dont think this story is M rated, and i know this, i just prefer not to have to worry about the whole rating idea and it's easier if i deicde to change my mind about some scenes in the future, so sorry if it misled some people and they thought it might be a bit more intense than this. **

**Anyways sorry for the rambling! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The hushed silence resounded around Eponine as she stood in the mournful crowds, the sun shining softly down on the funeral procession. She daren't look to her left where she knew Enjolras stood just a few feet away, if he saw her, there was no doubt her attempt at defiance would be over.

The crowd tensed around her as the funeral cart came into view, the coffin of La Marque making its last journey through this world, his death would be marked by the city, and those who died today would not, perhaps her friends, or maybe even her.

The tension crackled in the air, as the people raised their voices in song all coming together as one united front.

Pristine in their royal blue uniforms the National Guard cast their eyes around them warily, the anger pouring off the people was all too prominent and their grip tightened on their guns as they passed through the crowds.

The atmosphere reached fever pitch and before she could take it in Eponine watched as Marius and Enjolras dashed out into the procession, climbing agilely onto the carriage, waving the red flag high above their heads.

The students rushed forward following their leaders, the crowds became a chaotic rabble, the guards caught unawares desperately trying to turn their horses back towards the rebels. Eponine kept back, melting into the crowd, her voice joining the people's as they cried out in defiance against their oppressors. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for.

Soon enough though the National Guard fell back into line, their guns primed as they waited the command, silence fell as Marius and Enjolras cocked their guns aiming them straight ahead. A young soldier, not much older than Eponine must have lost his nerve, the shot hitting an elderly woman, let fly by his finger slipping on the trigger.

"She's an innocent woman!" the rebels cried, the soldier was roughly pulled from his hiding place and shot, the chaos began once again as the cavalry soldiers charged, many cut down by the rebels guns. Marius gained a strong black stallion in the ensuing pandemonium and with a cry he called "To the barricade!"

The people raced through the streets, as furniture fell from windows all around them, landing with a final crash onto the cobbled stones below, the sacrifice was small for what the people could gain from this rebellion.

Eponine hurried after her friends, racing into the main street Enjolras had chosen for their stand against the state. The cafe Musain appeared in front of her, the barricade already taking its formidable form as she slipped through the students, pulling her hat down over her eyes. The disarray was gone now, the organisation the students had spent so long over falling into place as their barricade arose, Grantaire shoved a gun into her hand, not even bothering to glance at her face.

She glanced down at the dangerous object; she had no idea how to use such a weapon, her hands sliding over the metal, trying to imagine whether she could take another person's life. Could she do it?

"I need a volunteer!" she heard Enjolras call out, an older man hurried forward, his face was obscured by his hat, and he quickly offered his services, claiming he knew their ways and he could find out what they wanted. The students passion and encouragement grew, they were sure everything would go to plan now but Eponine was suspicious of the old man, he seemed familiar to her, and she didn't trust this stranger.

The night was closing in and the students settled down, taking up their positions as they awaited the return of their spy. Eponine tucked herself away in a corner, looking out over the students, Marius was sat alone polishing his gun, he seemed pensive, she knew why. Cosette was going away and he could not follow her because he couldn't leave his friends to fight alone, from what she gathered he had never been able to say goodbye.

She cared for Marius and the other boys of course she did, and she would try to save as many of them as she could, there must be a way they could survive. She knew she would try but they were not the reason she was here, her eyes searched the barricade for him, and her heart sped up as her eyes fell on his tense form.

Enjolras was sat with Courfeyrac, Joly and Combeferre discussing his plans, his face worried and serious, she longed to reach out and comfort him, but he could not know she was there. He looked as handsome as he always did, the golden curls falling into his eyes, he had never looked stronger, the red of his jacket representing the passion she knew he had for this rebellion. For his sake she hoped it was successful.

She gasped and glanced down to the floor as he lifted his gaze to hers, feeling his eyes on her, her pulse raced, had he recognised her? She was sure he had but she was saved by a shout from beyond the barricade, stealing Enjolras's attention long enough for her to duck away to another darker corner.

"He's back, the spy!" called Bahorel.

The students leapt up as they peered over the barricade at the old man "Listen my friends I have done as I said, I have been to their lands, I have counted each man, I will tell what I can. Better beware they have armies to spare and we'll need all our cunning to bring them to heel."

Enjolras nodded and signalled for the men to allow the spy back inside, he turned back towards the students, who know looked visibly worried.

"Have faith, if you know what their movements are we'll spoil their game, there are ways that a people can fight, we shall overcome their power."

The old man stepped forward as everyone gathered to listen "I have overheard their plans, there will be attack tonight, they intend to starve you out before they start a proper fight, concentrate their force, hit us when it's light."

The students nodded their approval, it sounded true enough but Eponine still did not trust this mystery man.

"Liar!" called out a small voice, everyone turned to see Gavroche appear from the collection of furniture, his face covered in dirt.

"Good evening dear Inspector, lovely evening my dear. I know this man my friends, his name's Inspector Javert, so don't believe a word he says cause none of its true, this only goes to show what little people can do!"

Javert cursed, realising he had been caught out and turned to run, the students fell on him, grabbing him and hauling him in front of Enjolras, all their guns trained on his head. Eponine smiled at her little brother's cunning, Gavroche always was one step ahead of everyone else.

"Bravo little Gavroche your the top of the class," called Courfeyrac, affectionately.

"So what we gonna do with this snake in the grass?" the students fumed as they struggled with Javert.

Enjolras's face was full of anger, he had been so quick to trust and Eponine felt her heart go out to him as he had realised his first vital mistake, she flinched at his expression, she had never seen him so angry and she had to admit that it scared her.

"Take this man and throw him in the tavern in there, the people will decide your fate Inspector Javert."

The students hauled Javert into the cafe, attempting to hold him, but they were no match for his trained strength and soon enough Grantaire and Combeferre had been thrown to the floor. A small fight ensued, Eponine flinched as Enjolras took a blow to the face, but soon enough Javert had been subdued, hit over the head with the barrel of a gun. The students panted as they attempted to regain their breath, and a shiver shot through Eponine as they all heard the sound approaching closer and closer, the march of soldiers...

* * *

**Please Reveiw :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyya Guys, next chapter! Should be another chapter up in the next few hours :) **

* * *

"To your positions men!" cried Enjolras as the sound grew louder and louder, the fear and adrenaline coursed through Eponine's veins, the soldiers appearing round the corner, their ugly metal guns aimed at the students.

The students slipped silently into their places, Eponine kept low to the ground, to the left of Enjolras so he would not see her in the battle to come, her heart raced faster and faster as they heard the marching come to halt. The students glanced around at each other, silent gestures of good lucks passing through their eyes.

"Who's there?" called the commander. Enjolras glanced at Marius, and took a deep breath, aiming his gun through the barricade.

"French revolution!" he cried, his voice never once wavering as he defied the soldiers and the state.

"Fire!"

The gunfire ripped through the barricade, throwing a few students to floor as the battle began to rage all around them. The students dodge the bullets left and right as they weaved through the furniture firing shots at the enemy, all emotions abandoned as men fell. The soldiers were advancing quickly, approaching the side of the barricade, some already beginning to climb the precarious structure.  
"They're coming over!"cried Joly. The soldiers met the rebels at the top of the structure, many falling back to the floor as they met their deaths, Eponine could see where this was going, the soldiers were too many and the students too few, someone had to do something or they would all die. She gasped as she saw Marius climbing up the barricade, a barrel of gunpowder clutched in his hand, she knew what he intended to do and she heard Gavroche cry out as a soldier aimed his gun a few metres from Marius.

Eponine didn't think, she just raised her gun to her shoulder and fired, the bullet hitting the guard directly in the chest, the blood soaking into his blue uniform as he fell backwards, his eyes lifeless. She had just taken a man's life, and yet she knew in the middle of the battle she had no time to come to terms with that, if she survived this she would have plenty of time to think it over afterwards.

Marius had reached the top of the barricade, gunpowder and torch in hand and he met the commander face to face.

"Fall back or I blow the barricade," he said levelly, silence falling all around them as soldiers and students alike turned to watch the exchange with baited breath.

The commander's eyes narrowed "Blow it up and take yourself with it."

Marius nodded, lowering the torch closer to the barrel "And myself with it," The commander's eyes widened in fear and he lowered his gun, nodding as he gave the order and the soldiers cautiously disappeared.

There were mixed reactions among the students, some were angry crying out that Marius was mad but the majority knew that Marius had saved their lives, including Enjolras. The students were shaken, a few bodies lay on the floor of the street, Joly rushing from one to the other hoping to save anyone he could, but they did not have the sufficient medical supplies. Lesgle was one of these bodies, and Marius rushed to his friend's side, his face turning grave as Joly shook his head and turned away, the blood soaking the floor around the men.

The students watched gravely as their oldest member said his goodbyes, the light slowly leaving his eyes, as the blood flowed from his wounds. Enjolras reached down and gently closed his eyes before they moved his body away into the back alley, he would have to be buried and laid to rest when this was all over.

Eponine sat back in her corner, the cafe was full of the wounded, most beyond help and she couldn't stand to hear their cries for help, the night would be a long one for them, hopefully the morning would bring them the peace they craved.

The students moral was damaged all could see that, the attack had been more brutal and calculated then they had imagined and it had become clear they were fighting an experienced foe, there would be many more deaths before this was over. The rain began to pour down from the sky, the students hurried to get the ammunition inside, they needed all the gunpowder they could get right now.

Enjolras urged everyone to get some rest, selecting Courfeyrac to take the watch, Eponine had not noticed but during the time the injured had been tended to a new volunteer had arrived, shooting down enemy marksmen had proved his loyalty. In return the men told her that Enjolras had allowed to have Javert, and apparently he had put a swift end to the inspector.

Eponine leant back against a chair, trying to keep herself warm against the rain; her clothes were already wet through, the hat at least keeping her hair dry. She longed to back in her bed, in the arms of Enjolras, yet there he was, sitting across the street from her, lost in thought. She hoped it was her he thought of, and she wondered what he would think if he knew she was here, watching over him.

She tucked her head against her shoulder and smiled as she closed her eyes and dreamt of her rebel leader, and the soft side he shared only with her.

Enjolras sat atop the wooden barricade, his thoughts swirling round his head, he had wished this morning could have gone better, if that was to be the last time he saw Eponine he wished that things could have been more tender.

He had never told her just how he felt and the regret built up inside of him.

Would he ever get to tell her now? Was she safe?

He hoped so, he imagined her safe and warm at home, cooking dinner for herself and settling down with a book, which she would no doubt attempt to read, before bed. Yet he knew that she would be worried, no doubt pacing the room worried about what was happening, she would have been able to hear the fighting all afternoon.

He had thought he had glimpsed her earlier before the battle, watching him from the shadows, but it had been trick of his mind. She was not here, thankfully, he was surprised, he had thought she would not obey his orders, and she would follow him here.

Thank god she had not.

As he slipped off into a pleasant sleep, he dreamt of his wonderful Eponine and hoped she would one day know how he truly felt.

The morning broke and the students began to stir from sleep, refreshed and ready for another days fighting, Marius dug through the barricade to the powder they had hidden away from the rain and cursed when he found it soaked through. There was powder inside the cafe but not much, this was defiantly a worry, but there were bodies out there in the alleys, with dry powder, if they could get hold of it, then it would solve their problem. But he knew that was easier said than done.

He glanced up as Enjolras approached him "Enjolras the powder's damaged from the rain, I'm going into the street to get some of the bodies-"

"We're the last one's left." He heard Enjolras murmur, his face pale.

"What?"

"We're the last barricade left, the other's fell in the night, the people have not stirred, we are abandoned by those we fight for. I will not waste lives; those who wish to leave are free to go from here."

A hushed silence fell over the barricade as the men took in what Enjolras had said, yet despite the shocking news, no one seemed to want to leave, they had started this now and they meant to finish it, alive or dead.

The silence passed as the men began to organise the guns and the powder, following Enjolras's orders, the barricade being rebuilt in some areas where the furniture didn't allow enough cover. Eponine once again made herself inconspicuous and hurried into a back alley to see if she could find any dry powder off the bodies.

Suddenly she could hear shouts and cries, and then three shots rang out. Eponine froze and raced back towards the barricade, her heart growing cold as she dreaded to think who had been killed, what she saw broke her heart.

Her little brother Gavroche was laid out like a ragdoll across the floor as a distraught Courfeyrac cradled him in his arms, inside his little palms, an empty ammunition packet still lay. Eponine felt the horror stricken scream leave her mouth, her tears running unbidden down her face as she heard the collective gasp as she ran forward.

She paid no mind that her hat had fallen from her head, that Enjolras was staring in shock down at her, all she cared about was the fact her little brother couldn't be dead, she had promised to protect him.

She could still hear someone's screams, and she realised it was her, as she fell to her knees next to his body as she tried desperately to wake him, his name falling from her lips pitifully.

"Gav, you're not dead, no, no, you're not dead." She felt strong arms around her, pulling her away from his body and she struggled against them, her cries for her brother becoming hoarser and hoarser, until she just gave up, her body slumping in the arms, her head leaning against someone's chest.

When she finally calmed down, her tears all gone, she had none left to cry; she glanced up into the face of her comforter and gulped. Staring down at her was the worried and angry face of Enjolras, his piercing blue eyes cutting into hers as he stared down at her.

She did the only thing she could think of "I couldn't stay at home Enjolras..." she took a deep breath before the words tumbled from her mouth "...because I love you,"

* * *

**Please Reveiw :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy guys! So soooo sorry for the long wait, i promise ill never take so long to update again. I have just had such a busy few weeks, two weeks of non stop exams and i had a serious case of writers block, i know its no excuse but now that they are over i can focus on my fan fic. Thank you so much to all of those who left such lovely reviews! It took me a long time to write this chapter, making it my own i really wanted to get it right, and i hope i did! I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all of your support, theres nothing i love more than writing and your support is just truly amazing :D **

**So here we go guys the chapter you've all been waiting for :) Enjoy!**

**Ps its my birthday tommorow so reveiws would be an amazing present :P **

* * *

Eponine stared up at Enjolras's as his eyes widened, his next words drying up in his mouth. She held her breath for a moment, scared of his reaction...His face broke into a beaming smile, transforming his weathered expression to one so beautiful she caught her breath once again.

His arms squeezed around her tighter as he leant down and whispered into her ear "I love you too,"

Eponine's heart filled with joy her fear evaporating as he kissed her softly, uncaring of the students watching with amazement.

Suddenly noise burst through the quiet street, the peace of mourning snatched from them, the faint sounds of marching neared as the soldiers returned. Their canon wheels rolling across the pave stones, deafening like thunder.

Enjolras and Eponine gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment before Enjolras quickly pulled her to her feet.

"You at the barricades listen to this," cried the Commander "The people of Paris sleep in their beds, you have no chance, no chance at all. Why throw your lives away?"

Enjolras grasped Eponine's hand and neared the barricade, glancing around at the faces of his comrades, what choice did he make? To put everyone in danger for a revolution that surely could no longer succeed?

He glanced down at Eponine, she reached to lay a tender hand across his cheek and he read the answer in her eyes and the eyes of the students all around them, they were here for him, here for everything they believed in, it was either die or succeed and nothing could change the fire in their hearts.

"Let us die facing our foes, make them bleed while we can."

"Make them pay through the nose,"

"Make them pay for every man,"

Enjolras rose up onto the barricade, his face shining with defiance and strength "Let us rise to take our place, until the earth is free!"

Eponine loosened her grasp of his hand and his eyes sought hers, she smiled up at him, she nodded up at him, "Go," she mouthed.

Enjolras pulled her quickly towards him, sealing her mouth with a passionate kiss before beginning to speak; Eponine shook her head and quietly said "I know."

Eponine watched as he headed away from her to face the guns, leaving her stood staring after him and wishing there was anything she could do to stop her stone angel from falling.

"Canons!" yelled the soldiers as they scurried around in the distance, Enjolras trained his gun and prepared himself for the slaughter ahead, his heart pounding in his ears as the drums sounded louder and louder. He barely had time to focus before the chaos descended.

"FIRE!"

Suddenly there were explosions everywhere, the gunshots drowned out the terrible horrific cries of the wounded; the shrapnel flew through the air, bodies fell on both sides. The desolation was truly horrendous, Enjolras watched as Combeferre died, the hit by bullets and slumping to the ground.

Thinking was impossible, overridden by the sure need to stay alive.

The gunfire was so loud, the heat burning from the fires too oppressive, fear flooded his heart, they had made the wrong choice? Or had they? He watched Marius fall to the floor, taken down by a bullet and so many other friends lay around him crying out for help or silenced forever.

The cafe above them was destroyed the windows smashed, the wood drenched with blood and the fires beginning to ignite.

The smell of smoke filled the air, thick and dense all around him and his eyes stung as he continued to take down soldier after soldier.

Bahorel stood beside him, his aim perfect as he took down the enemy, yet in his eyes Enjolras could see his fear reflected, he flinched when Bahorel was struck and fell to the ground clutching his chest.

Bahorel looked up at him with empty eyes and sobbed "Help me please,"

Enjolras nodded and helped him to his feet, struggling as he supported him, attempting to pull him into the cafe.

Enjolras was too concerned with helping Bahorel inside that he never saw the guard aim his gun, he cried out as a searing pain ripped through his leg, collapsing to the floor.

Eponine had heard her love's cry and raced across the battle field towards him, her panic filling her mind as she noted the blood surrounding him. His eyes were unfocused and bleary as he stared up at her, a delirious smile imprinted on his face. She looked like an angel to him.

"Enjolras no, come back to me, don't you leave me now, honey come back, come back to me, I love you." Tears fell unbidden and unchecked as she watched his eyes slowly close, his breathing becoming more ragged as he passed out.

She stood staring around her, so many lay dead as the soldiers swarmed closer to the barricade, she could not let Enjolras join those men. Courfeyrac and Joly were crouched to her left, staring down in fear at their leader; they looked at her with alarmed eyes.

"Get him out of here," hissed Eponine her voice pleading as the two students looked at each other.

"God help me, he's not dying here! Go!"

Courfeyrac nodded and gesture to Joly to help him lift Enjolras, bullets ripped through the air all around them, there were not many left to fight anymore.

The two students turned in dismay as they heard a scream and turned to see Eponine thrown to the ground, blood pouring from her stomach and shrapnel buried deep in her shoulder, she crumpled to the ground, gasping as she tried to control the pain which ripped through her.

"Eponine!" cried Courfeyrac as he rushed forward to help her.

"Don't you dare! Go! Do this for me, please, save him for me!" She cried as Courfeyrac stared down at her with sad eyes, and gently nodded, backing away.

Joly darted forward and shouted "We can't leave her, we have to save her!"

"No, take him and go! Get him out of here now!" she sobbed, Courfeyrac dragged Joly away as they hurried away, carrying her lover with them, they glanced back with forlorn faces; they had lost so many people today.

Eponine looked up at the morning sunrise above her and smiled, she had saved her Enjolras, it was all she had needed to do. He was safe now.

The smile still etched onto her face she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) Please reveiw **


	16. Message to my fans

**Heyyy to all my wonderful fans,**

**First sorry for those of you who thought this was an actual update, I wanted to say a HUGE sorry to all of you for not updating in ages, here comes my excuse.**

**Unfortunately my family has just had to deal with my brother being in hospital after two overdoses (now I know some of you will be saying, you don't need to tell us this but honesty is important to me). Thankfully everything is fine now but Im sorry I couldn't write for a while.**

**The next update should be up in a few days I now you have all been waiting for it, so thanks once again for your support,**

**Love**

**Vicky xxx**


End file.
